Lost Without You
by bookkeeper09
Summary: Liz can't live without Max, and Max can't live without Liz. Depressing...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just wish I did. I believe they belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Mets, and I'm sure the WB's (or whatever it is now) legal Deptment. Suicide is the theme of this story, sorry if it offends anyone. Also this is my first Fanfiction, ever! If nothing else, I tried.

Liz sat at the quarry, watching the sky. The universe, multiple universes, all of them were spinning in the sky. "As if I didn't feel insignificant enough." How could I hurt him so much? Why do I continue to suffer the hurt? I stopped living the second the love he had for me, shining in his eyes, turned to a bitter hatred. He can't trust me? I lied to protect him. Everybody blames me for the group tension, they're all thinking it. "If Liz hadn't betrayed Max, everybody would be happy, no trouble between the couples." I hear it everytime we're in a group. Liz looked over the edge of the quarry. I wonder what they'll think if I jumped off now.

Max sat in the Crashdown with Isabel, Alex, and Tess. Maria and Michael were working, bickering back and forth. Isabel, Alex, and Tess sat discussing the latest Skin news, while Max tuned them out.

"How could she have done that? Why did our love, which means everything to me, mean so little to her that she could betray me? Does it count as betrayal? She told me she didn't want to be with me, but I could see that she still loved me. But even when I saw her with Kyle, that guilt, the pain, she knew she hurt me, but it hurt her too. I don't get it. I know she loves me, so why does she want to kill me by breaking my heart." Max pondered all the questions in his head, not understanding and finding no answers in considering the questions.

The bell above the door in the Crashdown rang as Liz walked in. Max threw his arm over Tess' shoulder. He looked at Liz, trying the gauge her reaction. Heaviness settled in his stomach as he looked at her. She looked at him. She looked… haunted. As she looked at him, an old song by Sheryl Crow came on. Liz's eyes welled up, and she broke eye contact with Max. He watched as she ran to the back. He continued to sit. No one else noticed her hasty exit.

He excused himself from the table and crept into the bathroom. He used the second door to sneak through the break room and up the stairs to Liz's place. He heard her sobbing through the door of her apartment. He raised his hand to knock, and put his hand down again. She doesn't belong to me anymore. He turned around and made his way back to the table. There was nothing he could do.

…

Liz heard him turn around and head back down the stairs. "He doesn't care anymore." It broke her heart again, and left it open and bleeding. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't survive without him anymore. It killed her. She may as well make that the reality. Liz made her way to the window, out to her balcony, and down the ladder to her car. She drove back to the quarry. Her saddened resolve telling her that since she was dead on the inside, she should make it her outside. Half an hour later she pulled up to the cliff on the quarry.

"I love you. Goodbye Max" She took a deep breath and stepped off the side. Liz Parker stopped breathing.

…

Max felt the exact moment she died. He stood up from the table and ran upstairs. Michael, Maria, Alex, Isabel, and Tess all looked at each other and followed Max's hasty exit.

Max knocked down the door the apartment, not even taking the time to use his powers. "Liz!" he called out, hoping for a response. He had to get to Liz. He searched the entire apartment looking for her, only to find a note taped to her bedroom window. All it said was "Goodbye.".

Max couldn't believe it, it can't be true, even if I can feel it. The gang found Max in Liz's room. "What's wrong Max?"

"Liz is gone." Max stated.

"Where'd she go?" asked Michael.

"She's dead, she killed herself."

"What! Tell me you're not serious. Where is she?" Maria demanded.

Max didn't respond, just looked at her.

"NO!" Maria said and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Liz's phone. There was no answer, it went straight to voicemail. "God No!"

Michael wrapped Maria in his arms as she started to cry.

"Where?" Alex asked Max.

"I think the quarry."

"Get the Jeep, we're gonna find out if you're right." Alex said. If it was true, he was going to kill Max. If Liz killed herself, he drove her to it.

Isabel, Alex, Max, and Tess climbed into the jeep, leaving Michael to comfort Maria.

The reached the quarry and saw Liz's car. Alex could feel his blood turn cold. He climbed out of the Jeep and walked towards the obviously vacant car. He turned and continued to the side of the cliff and peered over. Even at a 100 foot drop in the dark, Alex could make out Liz long brown hair and the pool of blood that encased her body. He turned from the sight and was sick.

Tess took out her cell and called Valenti, knowing there was nothing they could do.

Alex stood up from the mess he had made and walked back towards Liz's car and sat on the hood. Watching Max as he walked up to him. Alex stood up.

"How could she do this?" Max asked, not comprehending anything about the situation except for the fact that she was dead.

Alex just looked at him, his emotions boiling up as he looked at the person he knew was responsible for Liz's death. His fists clenched, and without realizing what he was doing, Alex pulled back his fist and punched Max.

Max, not expecting the attack, went sprawling onto the ground.

"How could she do this?" Alex mocked Max's earlier words. "The only way she would've would be because of YOU."

Isabel went and stood between Max and Alex. "You can't blame him for what Liz did." Isabel said.

"Want to bet?" Alex asked in disgust.

They all watched as Valenti pulled up in his cruiser. They explained everything they knew, which was all of that Liz was dead. She killed herself.

…...

Three days later, services were held for all the inhabitants of Roswell to say their goodbyes to Liz Parker. Nearly the whole town showed up for the funeral of the vibrant girl they had known. They all wondered what had driven her to it. It rained, no one cared.

"What were they going to do without her?" Maria wondered as she watched them lower her best friend into the ground. She looked at Max. She was going to tell him what she did for him. She wanted to watch his heart break and to destroy the man responsible for Liz's suicide. She couldn't wait to watch him fade, just like her best friend had.

An hour later the memorial was over, the only people still in the Crashdown were the pod squad, Maria and Alex.

"It's your fault you know?" Maria asked Max quietly. "She gave up everything for you, and all she wanted was for you to still be her friend. She saved all of your asses, and you shunned her for something she never even did." With Liz dead, Maria didn't have to hide the truth anymore. Everybody was going to know about future Max.

Max looked at her. Her words already confirming what he knew. "What exactly happened?"

Maria pulled Liz's diary off the counter, having retrieved it earlier. She set it in front of Max. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" She tossed it to him and stalked out, Alex going with her.

Isabel and Michael sat down with Max. "It's not your fault. She killed herself, you didn't kill her."

Max nodded, picked up the journal, and left making his way to his house, and into his bedroom where he began to read. He read from the beginning. She loved him. He continued to hurt her by saying they couldn't be together. She loved him anyway. He finally gave in to her, and she loved him more. He broke her heart by kissing another girl, and she loved him. She found out his destiny, and loved him enough to let him go, though as he read, he could feel her pain, at being separated him, at not being enough for his destiny. She loved him and it killed her.

He read about future Max. She gave up her happiness if it meant saving him from the sorrow of losing his sibling and best friend. Saving the world, all by herself. He read as he slowly killed her. Her heart bleeding more everytime she saw him with his arm around Tess. The cuts she would imprint into her own skin, everytime he looked at her with his hurt in his eyes. He read as him turning from her was the final straw. Knowing he didn't care enough to knock.

Max set the journal aside. "I love you. Why couldn't you know that?" Max felt his soul die as he reread her words. Max picked up the keys to his jeep and started driving to the quarry. Determined to get to Liz.

He stopped a few yards from the edge of the cliff. "We'll be together now Liz. I won't let you down again." Max put the jeep into drive, and drove straight for the edge.

Max saw Liz when he opened his eyes. "Together Forever. I promise." She smiled and embraced him. Her soul and his finally complete on the other side.


End file.
